


i've got it all here in my heart

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Star Wars Polyamory Week, beginning of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But now, three months after that confession, Kit was finding himself spending more time with Mace as the war went on, and now he understood why Plo liked him.</i>
</p>
<p>or: how to form a quad by Kit Fisto</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got it all here in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous asked: That ot4 would be a real chaotic relationship, a nice relationship, but I think the other three would probably have mace at his wits' end sometimes. And I'm trying to imagine how they all ended up getting together lol I bet that's a fun story" and I kind of went off from that.
> 
> So have an extra Day 5 entry (I posted both of these on tumblr yesterday but not here lmao I keep forgetting)

Kit hadn’t really expected for Plo to accept Quinlan into the fold so quickly. Sure, Plo had admitted that he knew Quinlan had a crush on Kit, and obviously knew Kit had always had a crush on the other male, but he really didn’t think that Plo would go for it. Regardless, he had, and their sudden expanded relationship seemed to being great. Except for one thing.

Plo’s crush for Mace.

Quinlan had laughed, before apologizing profusely, when Plo had said something about a month ago, a year after Quinlan joined the duo and made them a triad. Kit had managed to smother his own laugh, if only because he knew Plo was embarrassed. He was _the_ adult of them all, having known Kit’s many-a-greats grandmother (which had been a shocking and amazing thing to learn); it was a bit childish to have a crush when he already had two loving boyfriends.

But now, three months after that confession, Kit was finding himself spending more time with Mace as the war went on, and now he understood why Plo liked him.

He was cunning, wise _and_ he had a great sense of humor. The amount of jokes Mace had amassed from his master was _amazing_ and Kit loved hearing them, and sharing his own. The leader of the council was really a great guy underneath the, well, _leader of the council_ mask.

“You know, you’re a bit different from what I expected, Master Fisto.” Mace said as they walked down the ship and towards their quarters. Kit chuckled.

“What _did_ you expect, Master Windu?” He asked.

“A joker, for starters.” He was teasing, and Kit knew it, and he smirked.

“Well, I thought you were an ass.” He was being honest, and he saw the eye roll Mace gave him.

“You’re in company with Quinlan, Qui-Gon, Skywalker and many others.” The human said.

“Quin will turn around.” Kit replied, “Plo and I won’t let him think it for long.” Mace raised an eyebrow.

“So you three _are_ in a triad?” He asked. Kit hesitated, but nodded.

“Yes.” He made a quick decision. “We’re considering expanding it again.” Mace looked a bit startled at that.

“I don’t care about the triad, but you three want to turn it into a _quad_? Those rarely last, Kit, and I would hate for you three to get hurt for it.”

“Well, triads don’t last long either, and we’ve been together for about a year or so now. We’re willing to take the chance, with the right person.” He replied.

“Well, I hope they agree.”

“Do you?” Kit asked.

“Do I what?”

“Agree to a date with us?” Mace stared at him like he was insane.

“ _Me_? What in the hell would possess you three to-”

“You’re funny, brilliant, and one of the most caring people I know, why wouldn’t we? I mean, at this point, Quin’s the only one hesitating on the idea because he doesn’t know you, but Plo and I both like you. It’s not unheard of for quads to have two people uncomfortable with each other, but get along with the others.” Mace shook his head, sighing.

“I can’t believe… _One_ date, Fisto.” Kit brightened.

“Really!?”

“Just _one date_!” Mace glared at him, and Kit nodded.

“I’ll let them know!” He promised. Mace frowned, before shaking his head and entering his quarters. Kit grinned and ran to his quarters, immediately calling Quinlan and Plo.

They went on twelve dates before Mace and Quinlan finally agreed to declare they were an official quad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Wind Beneath My Wings by RyanDan


End file.
